hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season (HurricaneKiddie0204's version) ^ ^
The 2015 Atlantic hurricane season was an "above-average season" with 21 tropical depressions, 21 named storms, 16 hurricanes, and 10 major hurricanes. The most notable storms were Ana, Claudette, Grace, Henri, Kate, Peter, Rose, Victor, and Wanda. Ana was a Category 1 hurricane that caused US$9 billion in damage at the entire East Coast, especially Florida, along with 79 deaths. Claudette was a Category 4 hurricane that affected portions of the Caribbean, Louisiana, and Florida with US$18 billion in damage, along with 736 deaths. Grace was a Category 3 hurricane that affected portions of the East Coast, particularly the Carolinas and Georgia, with US$25 billion in damage, and 829 deaths. Henri was a high-end Category 4 hurricane, that affected a large portion of the United States, and a few portions of the Caribbean and caused UZ$79 billion and 23,650 deaths. Kate was the strongest hurricane in the season, along with Henri. Kate caused $84 billion and 2,665 deaths along the United States, and the Caribbean. Peter, a Category 4 hurricane, caused damage amounting up to US$20 billion and 305 deaths, in the United States' East Coast. Rose, a Category 4 hurricane, caused destruction in the Gulf of Mexico in the Caribbean, amounting up to US$6 billion and 43 deaths. Hurricane Victor, devastated the Central Americas, and the United States, killing 1, 154 people and damage amounting up to US$54 billion. Hurricane Wanda, a late season Category 5 hurricane, devastated the Carolinas, Georgia, New Jersey, New York, Maine, and Newfoundland, causing US$31 billion in damage and 422 deaths. ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2026 till:01/01/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/2026 till:09/06/2026 color:C1 text:Ana from:19/06/2026 till:21/06/2026 color:TS text:Bill from:25/06/2026 till:08/07/2026 color:C4 text:Claudette from:07/07/2026 till:14/07/2026 color:C3 text:Danny from:27/07/2026 till:30/07/2026 color:TS text:Erika from:30/07/2026 till:06/08/2026 color:C1 text:Fred from:09/08/2026 till:18/08/2026 color:C3 text:Grace barset:break from:16/08/2026 till:04/09/2026 color:C5 text:Henri from:19/08/2026 till:31/08/2026 color:C1 text:Ida from:03/09/2026 till:09/09/2026 color:TS text:Joaquin from:04/09/2026 till:30/09/2026 color:C5 text:Kate from:11/09/2026 till:19/09/2026 color:C2 text:Larry from:14/09/2026 till:22/09/2026 color:C3 text:Mindy from:18/09/2026 till:22/09/2026 color:TS text:Nicholas barset:break from:22/09/2026 till:27/09/2026 color:C2 text:Odette from:25/09/2026 till:08/10/2026 color:C4 text:Peter from:03/10/2026 till:12/10/2026 color:C4 text:Rose from:14/10/2026 till:18/10/2026 color:TS text:Sam from:17/10/2026 till:22/10/2026 color:C1 text:Teresa barset:break from:04/11/2026 till:18/11/2026 color:C4 text:Victor from:05/11/2026 till:24/11/2026 color:C5 text:Wanda bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:01/01/2027 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Storms Hurricane Ana Hurricane Ana formed from an area of disturbed weather a 400 miles southeast of Louisiana. It formed into tropical depression 1 a few hours in warm waters and low wind shear, and then became a Tropical Storm and attained the name "Ana." Moving north - northeast at a fast rate, she became a hurricane a just a few hours before making landfall near Tampa, Florida, causing $4 billion damages. Ana then turned slightly to the north, and made another landfall in Outer Banks, North Carolina. She moved out to the sea again and she was forecasted to continue going north-northeast, but then made a cyclonic loop 15 miles off the coast of New York City and hit NYC at her secondary peak intensity. Ana then moved farther inland until dissipated 55 miles southeast of Chicago, Illinois. Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Storm Bill was a weak storm that formed from a weak tropical wave, that became tropical depression two a few hours later. It became a tropical storm and received the name "Bill." But after a day Bill weakend and became a remnant low. Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Claudette was a major hurricane that caused a catastrophy in the East coast especially Florida. Claudette formed from tropical depression three 100 miles off the coast of Eastern Jamaica. In favorable conditions, it became a Tropical Storm and attained the name "Claudette." A few days later, Claudette became a hurricane and made landfall at the Westernmost tip of Cuba. Claudette became a major hurricane then a Category 4 3 days later. Moving North - Northeast, Claudette made landfall at peak intensity near Port Charlotte, Florida. She emerged to the ocean, and made a slight turn to the northwest, and battered the East Coast for 1 week until she moved out to the ocean again off the coast of Newfoundland. Claudette then became a remnant low 200 miles off the coast of Barcelona, Spain. Hurricane Danny Hurricane Danny formed from an area of disturbed weather near the Cape Verde Islands. It moved north- northwest into favorable conditions, it became Tropical Depression Four a day later, then a Tropical Storm, earning the name "Danny." Tropical Storm Danny strengthend more until it became a hurricane, and then a major hurricane 3 days later. Hurricane Danny then made landfall in Bermuda in the early morning hours of July 11, shortly after attaining peak inetensity, bringing $19 million in damage, and 2 deaths. Danny then weakend, while moving northwest, Danny made landfall in Newfoundland at Category 1 Hurricane, then dissipated near Greenland 4 days later. Tropical Storm Erika Tropical Storm Erika was a weak tropical storm that formed from disturbance 85 miles off the coast of Hispiniola. It became a Tropical Storm near Cuba, and attained the name Erika. However, because of unfavorable conditions, Erika weakend to a tropical depression before slightly brushing Cuba, bringing minimal damage and no deaths. Hurricane Fred A tropical disturbance moved off the coast of Africa into the Atlantic Ocean. It became more organized until it became a Tropical Depression Six. In favorable condtions, it became Tropical Storm and received the name "Fred." It became a Hurricane and made a sudden "U" turn back to Africa, and made landfall as a Tropical Storm in Africa, and dissipated after a few hours. Hurricane Grace Hurricane Grace formed from an organized tropical wave near the Lesser Antilles. It strengthened to a Tropical depression then a Tropical Storm attaining the name "Grace." It moved near Hispiniola and because of it's large size, Grace caused $100 million in damage and 65 deaths near Hispiniola and Puerto Rico. Moving East-Northeast, Grace Strengthend to a hurricane and then a Category 2 early on August 12. It strengthend more until Grace became a major hurricane on late August 13. Hurricane Grace attained peak intensity early on August 15, and pummeled the Bahamas just before midday. It then continued east-northeast until Grace made landfall near Jacksonville, Florida early on late August 15. Grace then reemerged to the sea and struck New Jersey as a high-end Category 1 hurricane. Grace then degenarated to a Tropical storm and battered Canada. Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Joaquin Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Tropical Storm Nicholas Hurricane Odette Hurricane Peter Hurricane Rose Tropical Storm Sam Hurricane Teresa Hurricane Victor Hurricane Wanda Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2009. Names that were not used are marked in gray. This is the same list used in the 2009 season. The names not retired this year will be used again in the 2021 season''. The retired names were ''Ana, Claudtte, Grace, Henri, Kate, Peter, Rose, and Victor. They were replaced with '' Alexa, Christina, Gladys, Harry, Kara, Paolo, Rylie, Vyron, and Weenchelle.'' 2021 Names The retired names were Ana, Claudette, Grace, Henri, Kate, Peter, Rose, and Victor. They were replaced with '' Alexa, Christina, Gladys, Harry, Kara, Paolo, Rylie, Vyron, and Weenchelle.'' Category:HurricaneKiddie0204